


If You Want Something Done, Do It Yourself

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Haggar, Human Sendak, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith didn't sign up for all this shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: ...Otherwise you'll end up running around the whole day, setting up dates for your friends just to get one damn note delivered to the cute guy who thinks you're his rival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but also not sorry.

The moment Sendak leaned against the lockers and grinned at him, Keith knew something was up.

"Say, Kogane, you like the little blue boy don't ya?"

Keith flinched, knowing Sendak meant Lance. He shut his locker with a burning face. "What's it matter to you?"

Sendak smirked, and tugged at the knot on his eyepatch. Keith knew enough about the guy to know that he only did that when he was nervous. "Let's just say I can help you out."

"In what way?"

"C'mon, Kogane, aren't we friends?" Sendak chuckled. "Don't you trust me?"

"We grew up across the street. That hardly constitutes us being friends."

Sendak crossed his arms, dropping his smirk. He seemed to understand that Keith wasn't in the mood for any beating around the bush. "Listen, here's the deal. You write a note, and I deliver it to Lance's locker before the end of the schoolday... If you do something for me in return."

Keith looked at him carefully. "And as you always say, 'I won't give you an eye for scratching my back.' So I'm assuming this thing you want me to do is somewhat similar to my note for Lance?"

"Bingo." Sendak chuckled slightly. "You know Matt Holt?"

"You want to ask out Matt?" Keith was pretty sure Matt hated Sendak, and his siblings. He couldn't see any feelings Sendak had for him working out in a happy way.

"No. I want to ask out _Pidge_ , but I want Pidge to know I respect 'em enough to get Matt's permission. I know they really value his opinion, after all."

That... Made more sense. Still, Keith snorted. "Yeah. You wouldn't get his permission even if pigs started flying."

"He won't even talk to me. So I can't even try to begin with." Sendak smirked. "That's where you come in, Kogane."

"You want me to talk to Matt, got it." Keith nodded, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. "Though I can't promise any positive results, you know."

Sendak nodded slightly. "I know. But I have something that'll help." He handed Keith a small black notebook. "I found out all I could about the people who've tried to get Matt's permission in the past, and his reasons for turning 'em down." As Keith opened it up, Sendak continued on. "They mostly consisted of three things. Grades, and I get all A's. Strength, because he wants the person to be able to protect Pidge, not that they need it really. I've been going to the gym, in any case. And detentions. I haven't gotten in trouble for  _three_ _months_ , though, and you can tell him that I won't get in any more if I get to go out with Pidge."

Keith glanced up, slightly impressed. "You've been planning this, then. You're actually  _serious_ about these feelings, huh?" He bit his lip, and closed the notebook. "I'll do what I can."

Sendak smiled, relieved. "Good. And your note for your little surfer boy?"

Keith opened his locker once more and handed a paper to Sendak. "I've had that in there for a while, but haven't managed to give it to him." He looked down with a slight blush. "Does it look okay?"

"The words are fine," Sendak said, looking it over. "How 'bout I rewrite it in calligraphy, so it looks nicer? I won't change a word of the actual letter, promise."

"You know calligraphy?"

"You don't know everything about me, Kogane." Sendak smirked at him. "You'll talk to Matt?"

"I'm a man of my word." Keith glanced at the notebook. "Do I need to keep this?"

"Yeah, sure. It might help you figure out what to say to Matt."

Keith nodded. "I gotta get to class. See ya later, I'll let you know what he says."

Sendak mockingly saluted him with a grin, and they went their separate ways to go to their classes.

* * *

Keith sat down next to Matt at lunch with a bright smile, and Matt already knew something was up. His eyebrows raised in a silent question at him.

"I have to talk to you about something important," Keith said, not dropping the grin. Matt shifted discreetly, moving away slightly.

"Sure... But, could you not smile like that? It's kinda creepy."

Keith dropped his smile, and sighed. "Okay. Listen, there's someone who likes Pidge, and-"

"No. You're too hot-headed and you'd probably forget dates and-"

"It's not me!" Keith glared at him. "Though now I think I'll 'forget' your birthday this year, asshole."

Matt crossed his arms, looking at Keith carefully. "Whoever it is probably knows I'd turn them down if they sent you."

"He's tried to talk to you in person," Keith said. "But according to him you won't even listen to what he says." When Matt didn't reply, still waiting to hear a name, Keith sighed. "It's Sendak."

Matt blinked, and tossed his head back with laughter. "Pfft- Hahaha! S-Send-d-dak! Haha! H-he wants to ask P-Pidge out?! Hahaha!" He laughed for a few minutes, then stopped and looked at Keith with a grim, almost terrifying stare. "No."

Keith sighed softly and handed Matt the notebook. "He wrote down a bunch of stuff. Reasons you'd turn him down based on why you turned down other people. Then he went and  _fixed_ those reasons."

Matt flipped through the notebook with a frown. "Why are you helping him?"

"He's writing a note I made for Lance in calligraphy for me."

"He knows calligraphy?" Matt looked like he thought Keith was messing with him. When Keith nodded, Matt sighed and closed the notebook.

"I'll let him ask Pidge out on two conditions."

"What are they?"

Matt held up one finger. "One, the date  _has_ to take place at my house,  _in the living room_. If they have follow-up dates, I don't care where they go." Matt huffed to himself, clearly not thinking that there would be one date, let alone two. Keith nodded, and Matt lifted his second finger. "Two, since you're in a matchmaking mood... You're Shiro's brother, aren't you?"

Keith nodded again, a slight frown on his face. "Wait, he said he asked you out and you said no. Did you change your mind, cause I-"

"He never asked me out." Matt looked genuinely confused at that. "And I would  _not_ have said no."

Keith took a moment to process this. "I'll talk to you later."

He stood and walked away, leaving his uneaten food on the table. He pulled his phone from his pocket and slipped into a nearby bathroom.

**Keith: YOU LIAR**

**Shiro: What?**

**Keith: YOU SAID YOU ASKED MATT OUT BUT YOU NEVER DID YOU LIAR**

**Shiro: WHEN DID THAT COME UP????**

**Keith: NOT IMPORTANT. You ask him out so Sendak can ask Pidge out so I can ask Lance out!!!**

**Shiro: ...You're having an interesting day aren't you.**

**Keith: S H I R O**

**Shiro: Look, I promised Allura I wouldn't ask Matt out until she asked Haggar out.**

**Keith: ...Are you fucking kidding me.**

**Shiro: KEITH LANGUAGE!**

Keith groaned, rereading the text once more. Of course Allura and Shiro would have made a pact about their damn crushes...

**Keith: I'm gonna go talk to Allura**

**Shiro: KEITH NO**

**Keith: KEITH YES**

He shut off his phone, effectively ignoring whatever reply Shiro would have sent. He exited the bathroom and went off to find Allura. Luckily his next period was a free one, as was hers, and he knew exactly where she went on her free period.

* * *

"Hey, Allura!" Keith called out to her from across the football field where she was practicing with the cheerleaders who also had their free period at this time. "I need to talk to you for a second!"

Allura looked over, and motioned for the others to take a break. She came over to Keith, and sat with him on the bleachers with a bright smile. "What's going on, Keith?"

"You made a deal with Shiro, right? That he wouldn't ask Matt out unless you asked out Haggar?"

Allura nodded, a sort of pained look on her face. "Yes. How did you know about that, though?"

Keith took a deep breath to explain. "Sendak came to me this morning and said that he would give a note to Lance for me if I talked to Matt about letting him date Pidge. Matt said he would only let Sendak date Pidge though if I asked Shiro about going out with him, but I thought Shiro had already asked him out. So I texted him and chewed him out and he told me about the deal. I'm tired of trying to match up my friends, Allura, I just want Lance to get the damn note. Please ask her out."

Allura stared at him in shock for a moment. "My, you've had quite the busy day." She considered it, then nodded. "I'll do it. Come on, she's probably off in her Robotics club room."

Keith followed Allura off the field, biting his lip. "I didn't know she had a free period right now."

"She doesn't, but she does have an Art Class, whose teacher doesn't care if she attends as long as she hands in her work."

Allura opened the door to the Robotics club room, and sure enough Haggar was there playing on her 3DS. She held up one hand, not looking up. "One sec. Let me catch this eevee."

Keith and Allura waited a few more moments, then Haggar looked up, brushing her platinum blonde hair from her eyes. "Can I help you?"

Keith nudged Allura forward. Allura sputtered slightly, and Haggar raised an eyebrow, impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. "Um... You, I, you... D-date? Please?" Allura turned red as she choked it out, and Haggar's eyebrows shot up. She leaned back slightly, looking at Allura carefully.

"Yeah. But no movies. Or fancy restaurants. Got it?" she said, smirking a little. Allura nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, okay! Um, Friday? Seven?"

Haggar winked playfully. "See you then, princess."

Keith sighed softly as he left the room, unnoticed by the two girls. He slipped into another bathroom to text Shiro again.

**Keith: Allura asked Haggar out. Your turn**

**Shiro: DAMMIT KEITH**

**Keith: Language, Shiro**

**Shiro: ASDFKFJKLALDHJIU**

Keith chuckled to himself.

**Keith: You got this, bro**

Yet again, he turned off his phone. He had faith that if Shiro didn't do it on his own, Allura would force him to honor the deal.

* * *

Later, when Keith turned his phone back on, he had a text from Matt.

**Matt: Tell Sendak he can ask Pidge out... REMEMBER. LIVING. ROOM.**

**Keith: Yes, I know**

He walked to his locker to find Sendak there, fidgeting with a paper in his hands. He looked up when he heard Keith approach. "How'd it go?"

Keith showed him the text. "You have to keep the first date in their living room... He said if you have more he doesn't care what you do."

"Got it," Sendak said, nodding firmly. He handed Keith the paper. "How's it look?"

When he unfolded it, Keith found that Sendak had kept his promise of not changing any of the words. He'd just changed how they  _looked_. Suddenly he felt a lot more confident about giving this to Lance. "It's great, thanks." He swallowed, his throat dry. "Uh, I can put it in his locker. You've done enough."

Sendak smiled a bit. "You're welcome. Good luck with him."

"Good luck with Pidge. You still have to ask  _them_."

Sendak looked almost terrified at the idea, but he nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully this wasn't for nothing."

Keith almost shuddered at having done all that for nothing. "Hopefully."

He headed off to Lance's locker, biting his lip until he came to it. He looked at the note in his hand. While the original had been written on spare notebook paper with doodles on it, this was on a thick paper that might not fit through the slots. He folded it and stuck it in, only for it to get stuck. He groaned under his breath as he started to tug it back out.

"Keith?"

...Fuck.

Keith slowly turned around to face the source. Lance. "Why are you putting something in my locker?" Lance asked with a slight tilt of his head. Keith had no words.

Lance pushed him aside, and Keith watched, helpless, as Lance pulled the paper seamlessly from the slots. He stared at it for a moment before unfolding it. Keith hid his blushing face in his hands, not allowing himself to look.

When a few minutes passed in silence, he peeked at Lance. "Um... Lance? Buddy? Blue star?"

The last nickname made Lance jump, and he looked at Keith with shining eyes. "You mean all this?" He held up the note carefully. "Really?"

Keith nodded wordlessly. "Y-yeah. And I went through a lot to get Sendak to write it in calligraphy, so can you hurry and give me an answer?"

"Wait- Sendak does calligraphy?"

" _Lance_."

"Right, sorry." Lance chuckled a bit, and looked at the note again. "...Sure. I'll go out with you."

* * *

As Keith was preparing to go home for the day, he got another text, this one from Lance.

**Lance <3: Lol dude I just saw Sendak and Pidge holding hands??? Since when do they like each other????**

Keith snorted, shutting his locker door.

**Keith: I'll tell you later blue star <3**

**Lance <3: Fiiiine... See you on our date, beautiful. <3**

Oh, he had definitely not done any of that for nothing. He smirked to himself as he thought that, and left the school to prepare for his date with the one and only Lance McClain.


End file.
